This disclosure relates to color conversion and, more particularly, to converting from a color image in a first color space format to an upscaled color image in a second color space format.
As is well-known, in a variety of circumstances, it is a desirable to apply a technique to convert from one color space format to another color space format for a full color image. For example, a camera or other imager, that has the capability of creating a color image, may produce the image in a red, green, blue (RGB) color space format. However, for transmission, it may be desirable to comply with a frequently employed International Telecommunications Union (ITU) communications standard, such as the H.263 Standard for Video Coding Suitable for Video Teleconferencing. Such standards typically employ different color space formats, such as the YUV color space format or some other variation. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to upscale the color image so that it may be viewed on larger displays or similar other devices. Unfortunately, such upscaling may result in a blurred image and is often relatively computational complex, which undesirably may consume excess power in situations where power is a limited resource, such as on a laptop computer, for example. These issues may be further exacerbated if, in addition, to upscaling, color space format conversion, as previously described, is to take place. A need exists for relatively efficient techniques for creating an upscaled full color image of good quality from a color image in a different color space format.